metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:180x240.jpg
hay i know who the bouty hunter is in the middl............ok fine the one in the middl is dark samus! shesh get a clue . I only see one of them. Metroidhunter32 01:03, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :For one thing, it can't be Dark Samus, the picture was from Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:22, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::it happened tween Prime and Echoes. What do you think dark samus was doing during that time? We know she existed, why could she not have shown up? Metroidhunter32 23:10, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::The shadows were probably of pre-release versions of hunters from from MPH. See Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:34, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I see a slight hole in that theory. It was an Ice Trooper and none of thoose charachters had ice based weponry like Dark Samus might after taking it from Samus. My theory on why we don't see her than use it in Echoes is that her suit was slowly becoming more corrupted and by the time we faced her all weapon systems had become Phazon based. If Ice Troopers are different in Hunters please tell me as I lack a DS. Metroidhunter32 23:45, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::He was talking about the middle shadow in the background. Ignore the Ice Trooper. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:53, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::The Ice Trooper is important. If something killed it they must have had ice weapons. None of thoose guys has anything resembling ice. Metroidhunter32 23:56, 25 June 2008 (UTC) (Undent) Actually it doesn't have to be killed by Ice weapons. If you aim a Missile at the ground right next to the Ice Trooper, it will get hurt. If it is frozen first, it will get shattered if the Missile goes straight at it, it often bounces off the Ice Trooper onto the ground. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:04, 26 June 2008 (UTC) To finally decide whether or not what you just said is true or not we will have to see how it died. Metroidhunter32 00:06, 26 June 2008 (UTC) I just saw it and it looked like he was frozen and than just blew up. the Missles don't freeze him first. Metroidhunter32 00:14, 26 June 2008 (UTC) hmmm... Has anybody concidered the possibility that the middle shadow is actually Weavel? "Dark Samus with a SWORD?" Weavel has a sythe-thingy, does he not? And look at the shape of the shoulders... One pointed, one spherical, just like those of Weavel. True, the visor looks like that of our Phazon spewing foe, but Noxus and Spire's shadows both differ from their MPH forms. Also, (and this next part is mostly my own opinion) Weavel takes charactorial precedence (I hope those are words) over Noxus and Spire, so in a shot of the three of them, Weavel would naturally be in the middle. LONG LIVE THE SQUEES!!! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:09, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh. I see that our friend TwistedNerve has already voiced what I said above in the talk page of the MPHFH article. LLTS! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:11, 13 October 2008 (UTC)